Cause We've Survived This Far
by BananaVampireCake
Summary: My Elena/ Alaric take on what should of happened at the end of 'All My Children'


**Hello all I just needed to write something Elena/ Alaric I love them both so much haha and Caroline saying Bonnie always gets hurt made me want to stap her with a blunt object in her heart to make it hurt more. Any way sorry for that slight Caroline/ Bonnie hate well not really I've never liked Bonnie and I love Caroline until the last episode but anyway read and I hope you enjoy! Again sorry for not updating chapters I personally know how annoying it is but I've lost my plot bunny please return if found haha anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries in any shape or form but Nina is my Best Friend/ Sister and Matt Davis is my boyfriend. In my head of course.**

Looking through my tear filled eyes driving home, after stopping but being refused to see how Bonnie was doing on the way home I decided I was going to hand myself over to him, Klaus. It's for the best I kept convincing myself while replaying Caroline saying "some how Bonnie always ends up getting hurt" if I went with Klaus he wouldn't need to hurt or threaten any more of my loved ones, Jeremy could come back and live a normal life and Damon and Stefan could stop competing and be brothers again. But one thing was giving me second thoughts, Alaric. I loved him. After every relationship or kiss in the past year I've had since he moved to town I still love him as much as I did the first time I saw him even though I knew then and there it could never happen he was with my aunt, was married to my real mother and currently has a girlfriend for crying out loud it never stopped me fantasizing though.

I ran from my car to the house to make sure no one saw me crying, even though it was pitch black and people of Mystic Falls avoided me like I was carrying the plague. I made it into the house and slid down the door letting all the tears I had run free.

"Elena?" a weak voice came from the living room. I got up drying my tears and walked into the living room to find Alaric slouching on a chair, blood covering him.

"What's happened? Who did this? How-" I cried running over to him to inspect where the blood was coming from. Klaus I thought, I'm going to hand myself over tonight he hurt the only reason for me staying.

"Elena, calm down I'm fine Damon got me home and give me some of his blood turns out she was a psychopath killer after all but here is the best bit she's a vampire" Alaric said dryly laughing. "Now why's my favorite worry bot crying?" He asked looking me in the eyes while pulling his fingers through my hair which made me calm down a bit.

"Nothing" I whispered just glad he was okish. "You need a bath and a change of clothes" I stated pulling him from the chair upright and leading him up the stairs.

"I'm fine Elena he protested as I kept dragging him up the stairs.

"No your not you, me and the house will be stinking of blood for weeks if it isn't washed off soon" I complained as I dragged him to the main bathroom. "Now can you stand by yourself?" I asked letting go of him a slight bit.

"Sort of Nurse Gilbert" He chuckled holding on to the bathroom counter for support.

"Ok get undressed while I run you a bath, I'm not letting you out of my sight" I stated throwing him a towel before running a bath with bubbles and wondering in to his room to get a pair of pajama pants and boxers for him to wear before heading back to the bathroom to find Alaric already undressed and in the bath.

"Elena if your so convinced on being nurse come and sit here" he said pointing to the side of the bath. I only just realized I was staring at his chest, he didn't have a full 6 pack and it was on the hair side but it was still hot. I composed myself them sat where he pointed. "Now tell me why you where crying"

"Nothing it's fine"

"Elena tell me" he said like a warning. I felt like I needed to something inside told me I did.

"Caroline said when I went to see Bonnie that and I quote 'Some how Bonnie always ends up getting hurt' and she wouldn't let me see her, so when your back on top form I'm handing myself over to Klaus" I said on the verge of tears.

"No! You realize what a load of crap that is right? You've lost nearly everyone in your family and seen them all die, been dead and nearly dead, been hunted for by a crazy hybrid and used for your blood by the same Hybrid! Bonnie always ends up getting hurt my arse!" Alaric shouted sitting up straight sending water flying everywhere. "You can't I won't let you!"

"Alaric I'm doing this it is the best for everyone Jeremy can come home, You, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy will be safe, Stefan and Damon will finally get that I'm not a prize and build their brotherly bond back up and the most you will have to worry about is if you've graded them history papers on time" I said trying to smile slightly.

"No you not listening! If you care about what Caroline said that much I'll take you to a different country I'll even get Damon to turn me into a vampire to keep you safe and stop you if that's what it takes" he whispered, Tears in his eyes, leaning forward and holding my hands.

"Ric I'm doing this to keep you safe. I was only thinking about it until I walked in tonight the only reason for me staying was because I- I love you and I know you will never return it but I was staying to see if we could have a chance but there will be no chance if your dead so please just let me go" I whispered tears flowing from my eyes. I observed his face looking for any sign of him arguing back but nothing came so my eyes landed on his lips. God, his lips look perfect I'd like to chew on them I though before being brought back to earth by his lips caressing mine before reacting, if this was going to be the first and last time I get to kiss him might as well make the most of it. I explored his mouth as he did mine before - SPLASH! I was suddenly lying in the bath on top of a naked Alaric.

"As if this couldn't get any more embarrassing" I laughed.

"I love you too" Alaric whispered in my ear as I pushed my self up nearly out of the bath.

"What?" I said in shock stopping moving myself.

"I love you too, for a long time and presuming you will stay, I want to give us a shot" He said caressing my face with both hands.

"Only if you promise to let me make my own decisions" I whispered knowing the answer already.

"Of course as long as you don't leave me"

"I will never leave you" I said pulling his face towards mine our lips met and at that moment there was no where else I would rather be even if it was a weird situation.

"Now go get your self dry and pajamas on then on my bed by the time I'm dry" He smirked. My mouth dropped open he is taking this a bit fast I thought. "Not in that way you dirty minded minx, I'm going to hold you in my arms all night and never let go" he kissed the end of my nose lightly as I got out of the bath running to the draw to get another towel.

I was in Ric's room only a few minuets after getting changed into my vest top and shorts before he walked in turning all the lights off behind him.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked as he lowered himself into the bed.

"Yes even better now" He whispered in my ear putting his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Good" I whispered back yawning.

"Come on get some sleep" He whispered slowly letting me get comfortable laying my head on his chest. "we can work everything else out tomorrow" oh no the Salvatores I thought half asleep and half awake.

"I don't want to, why can't it just be me and you?" I asked lazier.

"It can" He whispered realizing I was falling to sleep. "I love you"

"I love you too" I barely whispered looking up into his eyes, the last thing I saw before being taken over by sleep. Everything else could wait, but we would have to face the music soon and I think we both knew then we would have a fight with the Salvatores on our hands. I wasn't worried, not for me any way but for Alaric I was, we would make it though some how, cause we've survived this far.


End file.
